The Cursed Gold
by Dark Vixin
Summary: This is the tale of the trip through the Carribean; although, it has a strange twist. There are somethings that are not as they seem and secrets held but by who and to what cause will this bring to the mysterious tale?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Vixin: Hello, as I'm sure you know, I am Dark Vixin; although, you may call me Kit or even DV if you wish. I simply wanted you readers to know that this is different than what you are used to seeing on , this is what is called a reader insert. Basically, instead of having an OC or another character, you are placed directly into the story. Please tell me what you think of this and if you would like me to continue like this or use my own character. Now that that is over with, I would also like to inform you that this story will switch between your and the authoress' – my – pov.

now this (y/n) means your name

' yeah ' will be your thoughts

your last name will be Akira - cause I like the name & I'm sorry if you don't

()()()()()()()()()()Authoress' pov.()()()()()()()()()()

A young girl stood at the bow of a ship, surrounded by fog, singing 'A Pirates Life for me.'

The young girl held a dirty blonde hair, peach skin with freckles, brown eyes, and was wearing a blue dress with white trim.

" We stalk,

we fill 'em and that's just that.

Drink up m-"the young girl gasped as one of the sailors grasped her shoulder," Quiet, Missy. Cursed Pirates sail these waters, don't wanna bring them down on us now, do you?"

"Mr. Gibbs, that'll do." A man in a red, white, and blue uniform called.

"She was singing about pirates; its bad luck to be singing about pirates with us marred in this unnatural fog." Mr. Gibbs admonished, "Mark my words."

"Consider them marked, on your way." The man said.

"Aye, Lieutenant. Its bad luck to have a woman on board; even a miniature one."Mr. Gibbs murmured as he walked past him.

"I think it'd be exciting to meet a pirate." The young girl spoke as she looked at the two men.

"Think again, Miss. Swan. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them, I intend to see that any man, who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves; a short drop and a sudden stop." The Lieutenant announced as he walked over; the little girl looked to Mr. Gibbs to find him doing an imitation of a hanging.

She gasped before looking at the Lieutenant in horror.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fair, but… I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter." Her father told him while walking over to the two. "My apologies Governor Swan." the Lieutenant walked away.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating!" the daughter said up to her father," That's what concerns me."

The young girl stepped over to the side of the deck, looking down at the ocean. She scrunched her brows as she saw a pink umbrella float past before gasping upon spotting a boy floating on a piece of drift wood.

"Look, there's a boy! There's a boy in the water!" She called, while pointing down at the poor soul.

The men quickly moved to the side of the boat to see what she was shouting about, the Lieutenant quickly shouting," Man over board!"

The sailors quickly hustled about, and brought him up and laid him on the deck.

"Mary, Mother of God." Gibbs muttered as he stared off into the fog to see a burning ship, debris aimlessly drifting about.

"What happened here?" Governor Swan asked.

"Most likely the powder limousine, Indian merchants run heavily armed." the Lieutenant answered.

"Lotta good it did them, everyone knows. Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it, Pirates." Gibbs commented, Mr. Swan quickly denying," There's no proof of that, it was probably an accident."

The men quickly began running about as the Lieutenant gave off orders and Governor Swan turned to his daughter, who was staring at the boy," Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge, take care of him?"

The girl, Elizabeth, nodded and followed the sailors carrying the boy.

Elizabeth reached down to brush a hair from his face to jump, startled, as he gripped her wrist tightly, gasping.

"It's okay, you're safe, my name's Elizabeth Swan." She watched as he relaxed slightly and stuttered out," W-will Turner."

"I'm watching over you Will." She curiously grabbed the gold medallion-necklace she saw on him, gasping as he passed out," Y-you're a Pirate!"

"Has he said anything?" the Lieutenant questioned her, startled, she spun around while hiding the medallion behind her back," He said his name was William Turner, that's all I found out."

"Take him below." The Lieutenant commanded as Elizabeth walked back toward the bow.

Looking up from the medallion, she gasped upon seeing a large black ship with black sails, a pirate emblem upon one of the flags.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()end dream()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A woman blinked, seeing the candle on the nightstand was giving the dark room a little light.

She rose from her bed and moved over to the dresser with the candle in hand. Setting the candle down, she opened a drawer and pulled out its contents, including a false bottom. Within lay the golden medallion from her dream covered in dust, she picked it up and lightly brushed off the dust before placing it around her neck.

She gasped as a sudden knocking was heard from her door soon followed by," Beth?" "Elizabeth? Are you descent?"

Quickly pulling on her white robe, she called," Yes, yes!"

"Ah you're still in bed at this hour?" Her father asked, being followed by two maids and another young woman.

The maids opened the curtains as the other woman grinned," It's such a beautiful day, though!"

Elizabeth turned to face her while the maids took the box from her before the two squealed and quickly moved to hug the other.

"Oh my gosh, (y/n)! I haven't seen you in years." Elizabeth said as she released the midnight blue haired woman.

With a small laugh, you nodded," Yeah, Mother had me travel to a couple countries west of here with father in business. I am not sure why, although, I was able to learn quite a few different languages and cultures."

"Oh you must tell me about your adventures, cousin!" Elizabeth gushed, happily.

The two girls were interrupted by Elizabeth's father," Elizabeth, I have a gift for you."

He held out the box to her, which she took happily and moved behind the dressing screen.

"Oh, it's beautiful! May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth questioned as the maids helped her dress.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He asked, erupting a giggle from you as he continued," Actually, I had hoped you'd wear it to the ceremony, today.'

"Ceremony? " You and Elizabeth chime in question.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," He replied," Commodore Norrington as he's about to become. Fine gentleman don't you think?"

You scrunch your nose in distaste as you sit down on Elizabeth's bed; also, smoothing out your lavender silk dress while he commented," He fancies you, you know."

()()()()()()()()()()()()Your pov()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You blinked, hearing Beth gasp soon followed by Uncle asking," Elizabeth? How's it coming?"

She must not be used to any type of constriction to her lungs, poor Beth.

"It's difficult to say." She breathed while the maids yanked on the corset's strings.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," Uncle told her to have her gasp in reply," Well women in London must of learned not to breath."

You gave a soft laugh," Some, I, myself, had the corset slowly get tighter over time. Though, I only tighten it so far that I it shouldn't damage anything."

A servant knocked on the door, bowing before announcing," Mi lord, you have a visitor."

You looked to Uncle, seeing him hesitate a moment to cast you a glance; you grinned," Don't worry; we'll be down in a minute as soon as I do Beth's hair. We won't take long, now don't keep them waiting."

He sighed; then, proceeded through the door.

You grinned, turning to see that Beth was in her white dress and corset with intricate designs. (Kit: I'm sure many know what it looks like from the movie.)

Quickly ushering her to the vanity, you asked," Can you please bring me her shoes and her hat?"

The maids did as asked while you pulled her hair up into an elaborate Japanese twist before letting her tie on her hat and pull on her shoes.

You currently had on a cream colored corset with silver and lavender ribbons that lavishly complimented my lavender dress that unlike Beth's clung to your curves instead of fluffing out a lot past the waist. Your midnight blue hair was partly held up in a French twist by a silver ribbon as the rest simply cascaded down your back.

You hooked your arm with Beth's and you both grabbed your fans; heading down stairs for the coronation.

"Ah, (y.n), Elizabeth, you both look stunning." You heard Uncle call to the two of you from next to a brown haired man.

"Will!" You blinked, casting a glance to Beth as she released your arm to walk over to the men; you calmly followed behind.

"I had a dream about you last night."Beth said, uncle admonishing about that not being proper.

You had to suppress a grin when she only gave him a mere glace and continuing," About the night we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swan." You could tell the man liked your cousin from the look in his eyes and on his face.

Beth grinned," Will, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swan, as always." he replied.

'Curious, you can tell the two like each other, but they refuse to admit it.'

You rolled my eyes at Uncle's next words, "There see, at least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we must be going. Good day, Mr. Turner."

You sighed upon seeing Beth put up a calm facade, stunning poor Will as she said," Goo1d day, Mr. Turner."

Shaking your head, you turn to Will," Don't mind Beth, she's a little irritated today. I'm (y/n) by the way; I hope you have a nice day." (Kit: hehe that rhymed! Okay, I'm going now!)

You waved lightly as you exited the house before getting in the carriage, thankfully Uncle hadn't noticed since Beth had just got in before you.

()()()()()()()()()()()()Authoress' pov.()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A black haired man with dread locks stood in the lookout of a sinking boat. He dropped down and took a bucket of water, pouring it over the side. He stopped upon seeing a bunch of hanging skeletons, taking off his hat and holding it to his heart as he passed.

Sailors and traders quickly hustle to finish their work, but stop upon seeing the man standing at the lookout of a boat. Before he stepped onto the dock as the boat touched the sandy bottom.

The men sashayed down the dock to be stopped by a man who said," Hold up there! It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock."

They both looked to where the boat peaked out of the water.

"And I shall need to know your name." the man said opening his book and holding a quill.

"What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name?" The other man questioned as he set three coins upon the pages of the book.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." The man holding the book said before the other man put his hands together while nodding his head. He continued toward town and grabbed the man's bag of coins from the stand as he passed by.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

DV/ Kit: Thank you for reading! Also, please tell me what you think on how the story is set up!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Kit: I am soooooooooo sorry but my computer had literally died on me and I just got it back not too long ago after sending it to the company to be fixed. Please forgive me, and review & tell me what you think about it. Please.

* * *

Captain, now Commodore, Norrington waved his new sword around.

The women fanning themselves amongst the crowd in attempts to keep themselves cool.

((()()))

"This deck is off limits to civilians." Two guards said while moving to stand in front of 'Mr. Smith'.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He said while walking to the right to get to the dock to have the two block him once more.

"Apparently, there's some high intensity fortitude up at the fort, aye? How could it be two upstanding gentlemen such as your selves not ad merit an invitation?" he asked, trying to get them out of his way.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." One of the guards answered.

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a ship like that," he said pointing to a grand ship on another dock, before continuing, "Makes this one a little superfluous, really."

"Ah, the _Dauntess_ is the _Paraness_ in these waters fair enough," the same guard replied, "But there' no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed."

"I've heard of one, suppose to be very fast, un-in catchable." He told them, "The _Black Pearl_."

The other guard laughed," Oh, oh, oh, there's no real ship that can beat the ship."

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." The first guard argued.

"No, no it's not." The second smiled to have the other argue," Yes it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?" the second questioned to get a "yes."

"You haven't seen it."-2

"Yes, I have."-1

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned. And has a captain so evil that hell itself spat him back out."-2

"No…But I have seen a ship with black sails."-1

"Oh, a no ship that's not crewed by the damned or captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, couldn't possibly be the _Black Pearl_. Is that what you're saying?"-2

"No."-1

By this time, 'Mr. Smith' had snuck his way past them and onto one of the ships.

"Like I said, there's no real ship, who could match the _Interceptor_." The guard said as the two turned toward where the man had been standing to find him missing.

They looked around to find him spinning the wheel of the ships as he looked at the sky.

"Hey you get away from there!" they yelled while running over with their guns aimed.

"I'm sorry, but it's just a pretty boat, ship!" he murmured.

"What's your name?" the first asked.

"Smith or Smithy if you like." The man answered.

"What's your purpose here at Port Royal, Mr. Smith?""Yah, and no lies." The two commanded.

"Alright then, I confess. I came here to commander one of these ships. Pick up a crew in Tortuga, parade, pillage, plunder, and otherwise plea for my wily, black guts out." He answered while walking over and leaning against a rope.

"I said no lies." "I think he's telling the truth." The guards muttered, startled.

"If he were telling the truth; then, he wouldn't have told us." the other shot back.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you." 'Mr. Smith' told them.

()()())))()()))())(()

You snickered as you followed the Commodore Norrington and Beth to the view of the area; having talked him into letting you come with.

You leaned against the arch next to Beth while looking at her worriedly as she fanned herself while breathing hard.

"You two look lovely today." Beth and you nodded in thanks.

"I apologize if I seem to forward but I must speak my mind." He said while moving to stand so he had his back to us but could still side glance to see your reactions.

"Thus promotion rose me sharp relief into what I, yet, achieved." He turned to Beth while saying," A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

"I can't breathe." Beth gasped, fanning herself; you quickly ignored the Commander in favor of attempting to help your cousin, who was fanning herself harshly in attempts to gain access air.

"ELIZABETH!" You screamed as you attempted to stop her from tumbling over the edge, where she fell, just barely missing the rocks.

Guards quickly ran over at my scream, stopping the Commodore and you from jumping after.

You quickly turned, hurriedly running, and with amazing ability considering you was wearing a dress, toward the docks.

())()()())()()())()())))()()

"Will, you be saving her then?" 'Smith' asked the guard.

"I can't swim." One said, the other shook his head.

"Propel to the King's Royal Navy you are." He muttered, handing them his hat, gun, sword, and outer coat before diving into the water and swimming to save Elizabeth.

The medallion on Elizabeth's necklace sent out a pulse of magic through the water as the skies darkened slowly, in waver of an oncoming storm.

He grabbed Elizabeth from the bottom before taking off the outer part off the dress because of its weight.

The two guards helped the two out of the water.

"She's not breathing." One murmured worriedly.

"Move." 'Smith' commanded, pushing them out of the way to cut the strings for the corset, giving Elizabeth room to breath, coughing water from her lungs.

"I never would of thought of that." One guard said to have 'Smith' reply," Apparently, you've never been to Singapore."

But a second after this was said, you appeared behind them.

"Oh god, Elizabeth!" you gasped, quickly, helping her up and wrapping her in a towel," Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Beth answered while glancing at the soaking man as the guards, Commodore Norrington, and Uncle appeared.

Uncle looked upon the guard that held the corset, who dropped it in favor of pointing toward the soaked man.

-He's hot. was a random thought that drifted through your head.-

"Shoot him!" Uncle commanded, elicting from you and Beth," Uncle/Father! Commodore! Do you really intend to kill her/my rescuer?"

You watched as they looked at him before the guards lowered their guns.

"I believe thanks are in order." Commodore said, holding out his hand after sheathing his sword.

The man hesitated before putting his hand into the Commodore's, who grabbed it and turned it so his wrist was parallel to the dock.

He brushed part of his sleeve where the burned imprint of a P was shown, before saying," Had a brush with the East India trading Company did we, pirate?"

"Hang him." Uncle commanded.

"Keep your guns on him men. Julets fetch some irons. Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Commodore said, letting go of his wrist.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir?" he murmured.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain." Commodore sneered.

"I'm currently in the market, as it were." Jack answered.

-So he's the infamous pirate, Jack Sparrow? Interesting…-

"He said he'd come to commander one." One of the guards from before commented.

"I told you he was telling the truth. These are his sir." Theo other informed, holding up a sword, gun, hat, outer coat, and a compass.

"No additional shots," Commodore said, checking his stuff," or powder. A compass that doesn't point north, and I half expected the sword to be made of wood."

"You are without a doubt, the worst pirate I've heard of." Commodore spat.

"But you have heard of me." Jack replied making you grin in amusement.

Commodore grabbed Jack by the arm and started pulling him away.

You and Beth quickly followed," Commodore, we really must protest!"

"Tie him, Lieutenant." you heard Norrington say making the two of us look to see a guard wrapping his hands in chains.

"Pirate or not, this man saved Beth's/my life." We chimed.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a mass of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington replied.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack shot back, Norrington simply answered with an," Indeed."

You glanced at the Lieutenant as he moved away before gasping as….

* * *

Kit: A cliffy I know but I am working on my next chapter, and I will put it up as soon as I get at least 2 or 3 reviews. I will also let you peoples know that the story will follow the same theme as the movie for a while; however, there will be changes and it will most likely differ the farther into the story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
